A Strange Relationship
by StarDragon25
Summary: Chisa Yukizome was not one to allow a student to stumble into a whirlpool of confusion. She decides to help Hajime, who is struggling on whether or not to join the Hope Cultivation Project. Unknowingly, another problem starts to bother him; Chisa herself.
1. Beginning

Organizing a stack of papers and dismissing her students for the weekend, Chisa Yukizome was ready to kick back and take it easy during the weekend as well.

After she finished organizing her stack of papers and making sure that the classroom was spotless, she gathered her bag and exited the Main Course building.

On her way out to the front gates, she spotted Hajime Hinata, a Reserve Course student that she met through Chiaki.

The boy was sitting on a bench, a look of uncertainty was visible on his face.

Feeling both curious and a bit worried, Chisa walked up to him.

 **"Hello, Hinata-kun,"** she politely greeted.

The boy looked up to see the orange-haired woman standing in front of him.

 **"Ah, Ms. Yukizome. Is there something wrong?"**

 **"No, it's just that you appear to be confused about something. Is everything alright?"**

Hajime placed a hand on the back of his head.

 **"No, it's just that I've been a choice to participate in an important *event* and my answer is due in two weeks,"** he answers **.**

 **"Mind telling me what this *event* is exactly?"**

He nervously laughs. "I'm sorry, I was told that I can't tell anyone about it. But don't worry, it's nothing dangerous or anything like that."

 **"** _How_ _suspicious."_

" **Have** **you** **discussed** **it** **with** **any of the other staff members?"**

He nods. " **I have, but it hasn't helped me come to a conclusion. If anything, I'm more confused about whether or not to accept this proposal."**

" **Hmm…"** Although Chisa wanted to go and enjoy her weekend as possible, seeing Hajime like this was worrying her. It was her duty as a teacher to help a student in times of confusion and to provide guidance.

" **How about we get** **this off your mind** **until you feel ready to** **make the choice?,"** she suggested.

 **"How exactly?"**

She thinks to herself. " **Hmm** … **have** **you** **heard** **of** **the** **new** **water** **park** **that** **opened** **recently**?"

" **I have** , **but** **what** **does** **have** **to** **do** **with** **me?** ," he asks in confusion.

A small smile appears on Yukizome's face. **"Well, I was thinking about if we could go there during this weekend, it could ease your mind and help you make your decision."**

A sweatdrop appeared on his forehead. "W-Wouldn't that be weird if a student and teacher were to go there together. People could get the wrong idea and mistake it for an entirely different thing."

 **"Nonsense. Besides, even if they do, I can explain to them that it is a form of.. mediation,"** she answers **.**

" **Of course…** " He decided to trust her opinion since he didn't want to stuck on this choice forever.

 **"If you believe it will help, I'll accept then."**

She happily clapped her hands together. " **Excellent**. **We can meet by the train station at 10:30 tomorrow in the morning and go the park from there."**

 **"Okay. That's fine with me."**

This was weird, it was as if he was going on a date with her. But that wasn't the case, right?

 **"Well then, I'll see you tomorrow, Hinata-kun."**

Chisa waved at him as she left the school grounds.

Hajime walked back at her and sighs.

 **"What did I get myself into this time?"**

He got up and went home as well, feeling somewhat excited for tomorrow.


	2. The Date?

Hajime woke up early to get ready for his outing with Chisa.

He looked through his room for any swimming trunks that he still had. About 10 minutes later, he managed to find a pair.

He had a small breakfast and went to the bathroom to shower and brush his teeth afterwards.

After he stepped out and got dressed, Hajime checked the time on his phone to see that it was 9:45. It would take him at least 25 minutes to get to the train station.

He quickly grabbed a bag and filled with spare clothes, sunscreen, his wallet, a book to read, and a pair of sunglasses if necessary.

That took him 5 minutes to do. After checking that he had everything that he needed, he headed out to the train station after leaving his parents a note of where he was going.

Hajime arrived at the station at 10:20, a few minutes late than he expected.

He patiently waited for Yukizome to arrive as he stood there.

 **"Hinata-kun!,"** a voice called out.

He turned to the direction of the voice and saw Ms. Yukizome dressed in a light blue blouse, along with a gray skirt, black leggings, and completed with black and white sneakers.

A light blush appeared on his face. _"She looks… cute in that. Wait… cute?"_

Chisa looked like a high school student instead of a teacher with that appearance. She also looked rather energetic and ready for today.

 **"M-Ms. Yukizome,"** he bows as he greets her. **"Good morning."**

 **"Good morning,"** she replied **.**

" **So, are you prepared to have your mind eased?"**

He nods. **"Yes ma'am."**

She smiles. " **Let's** **go** **then**." She took his hand, prompting him to blush. Being unaware of it, she began walking to a ticket booth and bought tickets for the both of them.

They got on their train and it guided them to their destination.

They got off and walked the park.

 _ **Hama**_ _**Water**_ _**Park**_. The name could be seen from the entrance of the park.

The duo went to the entrance both and bought their tickets, although Hajime helped paid for them. He would feel terrible if Ms. Yukizome had to paid anymore just because they were doing this for him.

Once they receive their locker key, they headed inside the park. There were other people as well, probably hundreds of them. Sounds of kids happily moving about and the noise of the rides filled the air, creating a positive atmosphere.

 **"Come** **on, Hinata-kun, let's** **go** **get** **changed**."

 **"R-Right."**

They went to their respective changing rooms and put on their swimwear.

Hajime was the first one to leave the changing area and waited for Yukizome to finish. He was wearing a simple blue swim trunks.

He heard the door to the women's side open and saw Chisa stepped out.

She revealed to be wearing a turquoise-colored bikini, which showed off her lovely curves and emphasized her c-cup breasts.

Hajime blushed upon seeing her like that.

 **"Well, what** **do** **you** **think** **of** **this** **attire** , **Hinata** - **kun**?," she asks.

Before he could respond, a couple of whistles and inappropriate remarks from some guys about Chisa's figure could be heard.

Hajime cleared his throat as he ignored those remarks and answered her question.

 **"You look…** **wonderful** **in that, Ms. Yukizome**."

She smiled at his compliment.

 **"Thank you."**

She grabbed his hand and gently pulled him towards the large pool in the center of the park.

 **"Come on. Let's have some** **fun, shall** **we**?"

 **"R-Right."**

As she pulled him towards the pool, he glanced at the guys who made the gross remarks about her from earlier and gave them a look that said, " _Back_ _off_."

As they stepped into the water, which covered them up the waist, Chisa splashed some water onto Hajime.

 **"Ms. Yukizome?,"** he questioned **.**

She giggles." **We're** **here** **to** **have** **fun** **right? Then** **let's** **not** **waste** **any** **more** **time."**

She begins to splash some more water onto the boy.

He took a step back. **"Alright then. But don't expect me to go to easy on you just because you're a teacher."**

Chisa smiles. **"I wouldn't have it any other way."**

They begin a small competition between each other and spent their time at the park there, along with going on some of the attractions.

*Timeskip*

After about 3 hours of trying to *relax* Hajime's mind, Chisa need to go back home to deal with an errand that she received on her phone from a co-worker at the academy.

After they got changed back into their clothes, they exited the park and got on a train which lead them back to the station.

Once there, they bid each other farewell.

 **"Thank you for the pleasant experience, Ms. Yukizome. It really helped."**

She smiles. **"I'm happy to be of service. I hope you enjoy the rest of your weekend, Hinata-kun."**

She turned around and began walking to her home.

Hajime stood there for a good bit, thinking about today.

 _"I guess it did help. My answer seems to be clearer now, but not certain."_

He walked home. When he arrived and entered the house, noises could be heard from the kitchen.

His mother walked out of there to greet him.

 **"Welcome back dear. How was your outing with your friends?"**

He smiled at her. **"It was great, mom."**

 **"I'm happy to hear that. Lunch will be ready soon."**

 **"Okay, mom. I'm gonna put my stuff in my room and I'll ready shortly."**

He walked into his room and placed his bag down.

 _"Today was very fun. Hopefully, I can do this again with her next time."_

Meanwhile, things with Chisa were very different.

She was on the phone with *someone.*

 **"Now that you are informed of this, are you sure that you want to do this?,"** the voice asked **.**

" **Yes, if protecting** **Hope's** **Peak** **means** **investigating** **it, I don't** **mind** **then,** " she answers.

 **"Very well then, you are to remain there and operate as a teacher until you are able to gather valuable information ."**

" **Understood**." With that, she hung up and ended the call.

 _ **Author's**_ **_Note: That's it for chapte_** ** _r 2. Feel_** _**free**_ **_to_** **_tell_** **_me_** **_this_** **_chapter_** **_and_** _**how it processed**_. **_I_** **_might_** **_change_** **_the_** **_ending_** **_late_** _ **r if I can**_ **_think_** **_of_** **_a_** **_better_** _**one**_. _**Also if any of you have any suggestions**_ **_for a_** **_chapter_** , **_don't_** **_hesitate_** **_to_** **_tell_** **_me_** _**and**_ **_I_** **_might_** _**consider**_ **_it._** **_Other_** **_than_** _**that**_ , _**later!**_


	3. Reminder

It was a typical morning for the Reserve Course students. People were chatting with each other, talking about the same thing they discussed every day.

Although, Hajime was an exception from this. He appeared to be happy, which was odd, considering that Reserve Course students hated being here and also because they were not allowed to go to the Main Course building.

One person was not fond of this.

 **"What's with that fuckin' smile on your damn face?!"**

He turned his towards the source of the voice.

Natsumi Kuzuryu had a pissed look on her face as she glared at Hajime.

 **"Can I help you….?,"** he asked.

" **Yeah. You can start by wiping that stupid smile off your face,"** she angrily stated.

 **"Is that a problem?"**

" **Of course it is! This is the Reserve Course!**

He looked at her confused. " **What does that to do with anything?"**

 **"Everyone here is a talentless piece of trash, well, everyone except me of course."**

She continued to rant as Hinata listened to her.

" **I'm the Ultimate Little Sister, I'll eventually get into the Main Course."**

" **Is the Ultimate Little Sister even a real talent?,"** he asked.

 **"The academy accepts luck as a talent , so why not?"**

" **If that was an actual talent, you would be out of here."**

 **"Oh shut up! What do you know anyway?,"** she snapped at him.

Natsumi walked away and returned to her desk before he could respond.

 _"What is her deal?"_

He returned to his original position and faced the broad again. " _Besides, I need to make my decision before the deadline arrives."_

He sighed.

Meanwhile, in the Main Course.

 **"Since you now understand the requirements to complete the assignment, I hope all of you do your best on it,"** Chisa said to her class **.**

She received nods and responses from some of the students. The school bell rings, signaling lunch time.

After her students exit the classroom and head to the cafeteria, Chisa leaves the room and enters the hallway.

" **Where** **should** **I** **begin?"** She walks off in a random direction as she starts her investigation.

While this was going on, Hajime decided to spend the entire lunch period sitting on the bench outside since he had no friends in the Reserve Course and he wasn't really hungry anyway.

 _"Everyone here is a worthless piece of talentless trash."_ He replayed his encounter with Natsumi from earlier _._

 _"Talentless trash…"_

He looked at the Main Course building _. "If I accept the offer, then I can actually achieve my dream of attending Hope's Peak, as an Ultimate this time."_

 **"Ah, Hinata-kun, what wonderful timing,"** a voice called out **.**

Hajime turned to face the source of the voice.

An elderly man with silvery upswept hair and orange eyes was standing to him.

 **" ?"**

 **The man smiled. "I was looking for you. I was hoping that I could talk to you for a moment."**

 **"Is it alright if I sit to next to you?"**

 **"Of course sir."**

Tengan sat down next to him.

 **"Now, I want you to listen to me. Since I am an advisor to this academy, I shouldn't say this, but I do not support the Hope Cultivation Project. In fact, I am against it."**

 **"Why** **is** **that?,"** Hajime was greatly confused about his opinion.

 **"Hope should come from within a person, not from their talent. This very school is meant to provide society with people that can bring a promising future, not tools.**

 **"It's your decision to make. I just want to you to be aware of what you are getting yourself involved in,"** Tengan explained to him **.**

Hajime curled his right hand into a fist **. "If I don't agree this to this, I'll have to go back to my old high school, since my family won't be able to pay for my tuition here for much longer."**

He felt his pride rise as he spoke. **"I want to finally be able to accomplish my dream. Attending Hope's Peak as an actually student… has been my lifelong dream."**

 **"If I don't accept it, I'll never get a chance to be who I really want."**

Tengan softly smiled at his explanation.

 **"There is nothing wrong with who you are right now. You can live on as yourself. Do not fear normalcy."**

 **"However,"** he stated, **"The choice is yours. You can choose between returning to your old school or participate in the Hope Cultivation Project."**

The old man stood up **. "You decide your future and the paths that you take. Just be aware of the potential risks involved and what defines you as a person."**

 **"Mr. Tengan…"**

 **"Now then, I must head off. Enjoy the rest of your day, Hinata-kun."**

The academy's advisor walked away, leaving Hajime alone in his thoughts _. "Just when I made up my mind, this happens."_

He sighs _. "Is this what I really want?"_

He stands up, noticing that the lunch period was coming to a close.

 **"Hopefully, I make the right choice."**

He began walking back to the Reserve Course building.

 _ **A/N: That's it for this chapter. I'm sorry if it seemed rushed. It's all I could think of at the moment. Anyway, feel free to comment your thoughts on it. Also, if you have a suggestion(s) for future chapters, don't hesitate to share them and I might consider them. Later!**_


End file.
